


Sock puppet

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Arguments, Friendship, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Weiss knew she had gone just a little too far, but seeing Ruby's attempts to patch up their friendship was, well... odd.





	Sock puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do you hate me? White Rose

It was not Weiss’ intention to, as Yang so wonderfully put it, explode. As a reminder, she advised the blonde that she already knew what it meant to explode, and this wasn’t exploding. That involved red dust. Still, it was a meager attempt at a joke to save herself that time and both of them knew it. Yang had nearly decked her for that. Instead, she did her best to calmly remind Weiss that she was Ruby’s first friend here at Beacon.

But she already knew that. Ruby was her first friend too.

It wasn’t a tirade of words she had spewed at Ruby. It was a succinct line that perfectly summarized both her anger and concern. But a moment of sadness crossed her partner’s face before it quickly turned away and disappeared in a flutter of petals. 

Admitting she was wrong tended to be extra hard for Weiss. But she wasn’t even wrong in this case. Her intentions were pure. It was the emotion behind her words that threw everything out the window and put her into the library, stewing in her seat and trying to write the next paragraph in her essay for Oobleck’s class.

She would apologize. After everything cooled off, and she could think about it more, and maybe order some cookies or something to show she was sorry, things would go back to being a bit more normal between each other. 

She would apologize tomorrow. It was a good plan.

But right as her fingers began to type out the words, a quick blur of black and red entered the top, and her heart jumped. Limbs freezing, she slowly willed herself to look up.

By then Ruby had already moved, quickly ducking under the table. “Ruby!” Weiss’ hands flew to her skirt, making sure it was pushed down. Lowering her voice, she hissed, “What are you doing?” But to her surprise, a small, red, and wooly figure appeared before her at the other end of the table. Two beady black buttons were sewn on top of its stretched material, like it was just a little too small for Ruby’s hand.

It’s ‘mouth’ opened and her partner’s somewhat muffled voice came from beneath the table.

“Hi. I’m Ribby.”

It was a sock puppet.

“Excuse me?” Her first reaction was disbelief. “Ruby, what are you-”

“Ruby’s sad and scared to talk to you right now. So she asked me to do it for her.”

Weiss should have expected as much, but this was ridiculous. She felt her eyes close as she sank her forehead into her palm. “In what way?”

‘Ribby’ failed to respond at first, but eventually moved to speak again. “She’s scared you don’t want to be friends anymore. So she wants me to ask you some questions. I’m a huntress like you, and my semblance is to make you tell only the truth. You’re not allowed to lie to me. Do you promise that you won’t lie?”

“Ruby, this is-”

“It’s Ribby.”

Letting out a breath, she answered. “Okay. I won’t lie.”

“Do you promise?”

“You-!” she forced herself to become still again, blinking her eyes twice. “I promise I won’t lie.”

There was a small pause, as if the sock puppet was testing her, but then began to move again. “Are you angry with Ruby?”

“I was angry, yes. But not as much anymore. Much less. And...” Technically she was saying it to Ribby. But Ribby was being controlled by Ruby, so that meant apologizing here was just as good as apologizing to her, right? “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. It was out of place. I was taken by the heat of the moment.”

There was a small pause while the puppet thought. “Do you hate me?”

Weiss’ eyebrow rose. “You?”

“I-I mean, do you hate Ruby?”

This time an angry huff came out of her lips and she folded her arms, leaning back in her chair a little. “I hate the fact that you, Ribby, are speaking in the place of my partner. But no, I do not hate Ruby.”

This time there was a longer gap of silence before her next question.

“Do you still want to be friends with Ruby?”

Her answer was quick. “Yes.”

As if not believing her, the sock puppet ‘stared’ at Weiss for a little longer. But before she could say anything else, it slowly descended below the table. Keeping her lips still, she watched as Ruby’s head once again entered her view.

“Hi Weiss.” Her voice was small, cautious.

“Hi Ruby.”

Despite the fact that it was clearly her in control of ‘Ribby’ and heard her honest responses, her frame seemed small. It was as if she didn’t believe Weiss’ responses.

“Ribby told me that you’re sorry and we’re still friends. Is that true?”

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sorry. And yes, we’re still friends.”

“... Can you help me understand what I’m supposed to do for Oobleck’s essay?”

An easy smile came to her lips and she patted the chair next to her. In a flash Ruby’s head ducked under again. In moments the girl squirmed up from beneath table and took a seat next to her. More would be said later. This wasn’t the end, but for Weiss it was good enough for now.


End file.
